minefictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Challenge
Written by EnderChas. Enjoy! Loading Minecraft... ... ... Minecraft successfully loaded Singleplayer mode selected World 'Survival Challenges' selected World loading... ... ... World loaded successfully TextToSpeech("Welcome to Survival Challenges! Test your survival skills on this map! Have a fun time!") ChasPlays: Thanks TextToSpeech("Challenge 1: Mine some trees") ChasPlays: Boy oh boy, this is a piece of cake! TextToSpeech("We will see whether you will be saying that later on...") ChasPlays: Oh crap Player 'ChasPlays' just collected 7 pieces of wood! TextToSpeech("Well done! You have completed challenge 1! Time for challenge 2!") TextToSpeech("Challenge 2: Hide and Seek") 10 zombies have spawned Time has been set to night ChasPlays: Oh crap this is getting harder 'Cave' located Player 'ChasPlays' has entered cave ChasPlays: Phew... I am hidden TextToSpeech("Well done! You have completed challenge 2! Time for challenge 3!") TextToSpeech("Challenge 3: Raining TNT") Player 'ChasPlays' has been teleported outside Time has been set to day Weather has been set to TNT rain ChasPlays: WHAT THE ####?!!! Chat filter detected profanity, and censored it Player 'ChasPlays' just dodged a piece of TNT Player 'ChasPlays' just dodged a piece of TNT Player 'ChasPlays' just dodged a piece of TNT Player 'ChasPlays' just dodged a piece of TNT Player 'ChasPlays' just dodged a piece of TNT Player 'ChasPlays' just dodged a piece of TNT Player 'ChasPlays' just dodged a piece of TNT Player 'ChasPlays' just dodged a piece of TNT Player 'ChasPlays' just dodged a piece of TNT Player 'ChasPlays' just dodged a piece of TNT Player 'ChasPlays' just dodged a piece of TNT Player 'ChasPlays' just dodged a piece of TNT ChasPlays: Phew... that was hard... TextToSpeech("Well done! You have completed challenge 3! Time for challenge 4!") ChasPlays: Oh god this will be hard 1 wither has been spawned ChasPlays: Holy ####! Chat filter detected profanity, and censored it Player 'ChasPlays' has been given 1 diamond sword, 1 diamond helmet, 1 diamond chestplate, 1 diamond leggings, 1 diamond boots and 10 enchanted golden apples ChasPlays: COOL! Player 'ChasPlays' has deflected a wither skull Player 'ChasPlays' has deflected a wither skull Player 'ChasPlays' has deflected a wither skull Player 'ChasPlays' has deflected a wither skull Player 'ChasPlays' has deflected a wither skull Player 'ChasPlays' has deflected a wither skull Entity 'Wither' has been hit by entity 'Wither Skull' Entity 'Wither' has been hit by entity 'Wither Skull' Entity 'Wither' has been hit by entity 'Wither Skull' Entity 'Wither' has been hit by entity 'Wither Skull' Entity 'Wither' has been hit by entity 'Wither Skull' Entity 'Wither' has been hit by entity 'Wither Skull' Entity 'Wither' has been hit by entity 'Wither Skull' Entity 'Wither' was killed by entity 'Wither Skull' ChasPlays: YEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TextToSpeech("Well done! You have completed challenge 4! Time for challenge 5!") 2 months later... TextToSpeech("Well done! You have completed challenge 457! Time for challenge 458!") ChasPlays: Oh god this is gonna be VERY HARD 7 wither storms, 5 ender dragons, 70 endermen and 255 zombies have spawned ChasPlays: What the... Category:Pages by EnderChas Category:Pages by EnderChas Category:Competitions